Darkstorm Multiversal Season 6 Episode 1: A Crash Landing
This is the first episode of season six. Overview Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator has been Drak'Vorkata of Apocalia for a long time, and the universe he knows continues to surprise him. As he leaves his kingdom to attend a peace talk on the Planet of Raptora, during a bad thunderstorm, things take a different turn as the storm confuses the rift, sending Darkstorm to a new world. Welcome to the multiverse. Transcript Darkstorm:(Roaring as his falls in a blazing fireball into the ground) (As he falls to the ground, Crash Bandicoot is seen napping in hammock.) Darkstorm:(Hits the ground sending a small shockwave as a cloud of Dirt, dust and embers rises into the sky) Crash: (wakes from his sleep, yawning and stretching his arms) Darkstorm:(Groans, weakened severely from the impact) (Crash gets on his feet, looking around.) Darkstorm:(Weak) Help. Crash: (notices Darkstorm and walks toward him) ? Darkstorm:(Reaches his hand out before passing out) (Crash runs off to get assistance from Coco and Crunch) Darkstorm:(Passes out from the pain) Crunch: (walks toward Darkstorm's unconscious body) Man, what happened to this guy? Coco: (not far behind) Judging from the crater he left in the ground, he must have fallen from an incredible height. (checks Darkstorm's pulse) He's alive, at least. We have to give him medical attention, though. Crunch: Uh, obviously. Coco: Crunch! Now's not the time. (sighs) Pick him up. Maybe Aku Aku can help us. Crunch: Alright, alright. Geez. (picks Darkstorm up; he, Crash, and Coco walk home) Darkstorm:(Groans) Coco: Aku Aku, we found this guy lying on the ground. Can you help him? Aku Aku: Hmmm... (looks Darkstorm over) Yes, but it will take time. Please be patient, children... especially you, Crunch. Crunch: Hey! (Aku Aku starts to tend to Darkstorm's wounds) Darkstorm:(Growls as his wounds heal, the fall sapped him of his powers leaving him human temporarily) (Hours later...) Crash: (waving his hand in front of Darkstorm's face) Darkstorm:(Groans stirring awake) Crunch: About time. Darkstorm:(Rolls out of Bed) What time is it? Coco: 12 PM. Darkstorm:(Attempting to stand) Crunch: (helps him up) Darkstorm: Thank you (See's himself in the mirror and backs away) (Censored Language) Coco: Language. Darkstorm: Apologies (Running a hand through his snow-white hair) Crunch: So who the heck are you? Darkstorm: My Name is Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator, I am Drak'Vorkata of the Planet Apocalia the third planet in the Varanol System Crunch: Uh... Darkstorm: Where are you lost? Crunch: Of course not. Darkstorm: Ok Coco: Er... anyway, I'm Coco Bandicoot, and this is my brother Crash. (points to Crash) Crunch: And I'm Crunch. Crash: (waves hello to Darkstorm, while smiling) Darkstorm:(Bows to them) I am in your debt for saving my life Coco: It was nothing. He picks up his sword Coco: Huh? Darkstorm:(Ties it to his belt) Coco: We better help you get home. Darkstorm: Something we both agree on, but fate has me here. Crash: (scratching his head, wondering on what does Darkstorm mean by fate has him here) ? Darkstorm:Thank you again, I owe you four my life. Crash: (give Darkstorm a thumbs up, while he smiles happily) Darkstorm:(Smiles and gives him a thumbs up) Crunch: Well, you ain't stayin' with us. Coco: Crunch! (turns to Darkstorm) Ignore him, we have plenty of room. Darkstorm: Thank you (Bows) I will do my best to repay this kindness Coco: Well, make yourself at home... for now. Darkstorm:(Nods and Stretches with a roar) (The next day) Darkstorm:(Out scouting the area) Coco: (finishing her Wumpa fruit) Strange... no signs of Dr. Cortex for a whole week. Aku Aku: Don't get your hopes up, Coco. You never know what tricks Cortex has up his sleeve. Darkstorm:(Returns) Crash: (spots Darkstorm returning, while he finish his Wumpa Fruit as well) (smile) Crunch: About time. What took ya? Darkstorm: Impatient aren't you, I was scouting the terrain. Crunch: Why? Darkstorm: Looks at him) Because I can, does that bother you? Crunch: Jeez, you're a d- Coco: Delightful person! Darkstorm: From what I saw the area to the east is rather clear as I was coming back I saw movement in the tree tops I do not think we are in the clear Aku Aku: Hmmm... Darkstorm: I suggest we evacuate Crunch: We can put up a fight. Darkstorm: Without a plan of attack? Aku Aku: He's right, Crunch. Darkstorm: We must retreat until we can come up with a plan, so unless you want to go out without thinking only to perish and let your siblings live without you then fine be the idiot warrior Crunch: One, they're my friends, not my siblings. Two, I'm not an idiot. And three, I'm going to break your jaw if you call me an idiot again! Crash: (pet Crunch's shoulder, while shaking his head no, thinking that it would make Darkstorm mad) (wanted Crunch to be nice to Darkstorm) Darkstorm: Fine then (Jumps into the trees) Crunch: (sighs) Man, what a jerk. Darkstorm:(Roars into the trees to get the enemies attention) The giant robot turns around. Darkstorm: OVER HERE (Runs) It blasts red lasers at him. Darkstorm: PROTEGUS (A sheild surrounds him breaking onces the blast makes contact) The robot tries to crush him. Darkstorm: SHADOW ARTS (Cuts his hand) Hydra Bullet (Two hydra heads come out of his shadow and fire concentrated plasma blasts at the robot) The robot is heavily damaged. the heads grab the robot and constrict It is destroyed. Darkstorm: Roars) Crunch: ? Darkstorm:(Growls) Crunch: What!? Darkstorm: Walks to the bot and does a salvage) Crunch sighs. Darkstorm: the metals can be repurposed Crunch: You don't say? Darkstorm:(Pries off large slabs of intact steel) Crash: (tries to help out with Coco, even thou he doesn't even know what salvage means) Darkstorm: Power core is still good Crunch: Yeah, yeah. Just repurpose them or whatever. Darkstorm:(Puts the Power core in Coco's kart) Coco: Nice. Darkstorm: May need rewiring She nods. Darkstorm: Lets get to work. (End of Episode.) Category:Episodes Category:Darkstorm Multiversal Category:Darkstorm Multiversal episodes